


Think This Will Stick

by hunters_retreat



Series: Small Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Avalanche, Happily Ever After, Locked In, M/M, Timestamp, unhappily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thinks this will stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think This Will Stick

**Author's Note:**

> from the Tell Me More Meme in November.  Just posting here finally.  This is Jared's POV at the end of [Small Moments](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/154024.html).  Won't make sense without the rest of the story.  

 

The evening was quieting down and Jared smiled as he got up from the couch, leaving a sleepy Jensen to keep his spot warm.  He didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to leave the man he loved more than anything, but he needed to talk to Steve as well and he knew Jensen would be there when he was done.

“You’re an idiot.”  Steve said softly as Jared walked over, pulling the other man further away from their friends.  “I told you he was still gone on you.”

“Yeah.”  Jared said, unable to keep the smile from his face.  “You did, but it was sorta hard to see it through all the rest of it.”

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

“There was an avalanche.”

“Yeah… we heard that part already.  I mean the part where you disappear with Jensen telling Chris it was over between you and you come back making puppy eyes at each other all night.”

Jared looked down because he knew it was true.  “We fought.  I mean, it’s us you know?  We were in that cabin with nothing to do and no where to go so of course we fought.  He finally… Jesus, I don’t know what happened man, but he just opened up.  I didn’t realize, the accident, all the things I was doing to try to stay close to him?  He felt trapped by it all, felt like I didn’t trust him to do anything.”  He shrugged because he didn’t understand it exactly.  He believed Jensen had felt it though and that was enough.  “He got angry and then jealous.  And then… “ he ran a hand through his hair.  “He knew about Jeff.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.  Only he didn’t know I didn’t go through with it.  Thought I really was cheating on him Steve.  I mean, I’ve been an ass and I almost did, but I came to my senses.  Jensen didn’t know that though so it just got worse.  It just … snowballed.”

“Yeah.  But now?”

“Got him out of that cabin and took him to the hotel just like I’d planned.  Only he knew what I was gonna do and he came with me anyway.  And then… he asked if he could come back.  I think he wanted to be here with you guys so you wouldn’t worry about us this week.”

“He’s a good guy.”  Steve offered, but he was smiling at Jared when he said it.

“Yeah.”

“So… think this will stick?”

Jared looked back at Jensen on the couch.  His lover was still half asleep, but he was looking back at Jared, green eyes lit up in ways that they hadn’t been in years.  He wanted nothing more than to drown in those eyes for the rest of his life, and he thought he just might get the chance to. 

He didn’t take his eyes from Jensen when he answered.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I think this will stick.”


End file.
